


Oil And Water

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Vio thinks Blue purposefully messed with him, Blue just wants to be a better friend.Rated T for some strong words.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link & Vio Link
Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962226
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alright so this is new series of oneshots (or twoshots) I'm planning, but it's mostly going to cover different forms of love. (mostly platonic) and bonding between different duos or trios or all of them, we are starting with these boys.

"But-"

"Look, I'm sorry Vio but I can't go with you." Green admitted as he continued to help Red around the kitchen, shooting Vio an apologetical glance.

"But I have to go _tomorrow!_ This is important! I- We need to go!" 

"If it helps, Shadow can come with you?" Red tried to suggest as he pulled his gloves off, finally done with cleaning the dishes. "You both _are_ glued by the hips!" 

Vio rolled his eyes at that, Green snickered for a few moments before reminding Red _why_ Shadow isn't an option.

"He can't come because it's a surprise _for_ him, Red _._ " Green whisper-shouted and Red let out a quiet gasp. 

"It's been a year since he's back with us and I wanted to get him a gift. Why do you think I got him to spend the week with Zelda? Do you actually think she _likes_ dragon riding? Well.. She does but not _that_ much!" Vio admitted, filling Red in on the plan.

Red opened his mouth to comment about only finding out right now instead of earlier, but he decided against complaining and let out a sigh.

"Okay then, why not Blue?" He instead said and Vio scoffed and laughed.

"Pfft, nice joke." 

"I.. wasn't kidding." Red mumbled and smiled sheepishly.

"... Why _him_." Vio raised an eyebrow. "I get he's.. helpful. But you know him and I kinda have the reputation to always bump heads." 

"Blue bumps heads with a lot of people," Green snorted and shrugged. "That's how it is."

"Seems more like a problem though." Vio huffed and crossed his arms while Red blew a raspberry and lightly pinched Green's arm.

"Don't say that, You two!!" Red hissed towards both of them, scolding the duo. "He means well and you both know it!!" He reminded, pouty as he glared at them. This caused the duo to look around, avoiding his gaze much like a toddler avoiding their parent's judging gaze after creating a mess.

"We know.." Vio admitted with a sigh, falling quiet for a few moments. "Still kinda can't stand his thought process. Does he even _think._ " Vio grumbled quietly before getting his nose poked gently by Red.

"That's because you two rarely spend time together, silly!" He grinned. "I _promise_ you, go on a bonding trip with him. Just one! That will change your mind."

"You speak as if you have experience." Green joked, laughing a little while Red huffed and nodded.

"I _do_ have experience," Red claimed, crossing his arms. "And honestly it really helped. Why do you think we're close?" Red raised an eyebrow and the duo stared in surprise.

"Honestly… can you blame us? You two don't really tell us much." Green reasoned, "We're not even sure what went down."

"It's not my tale to tell. It's his, I just got to be a part of it. If he's comfortable, he will let you in. But he can't do that when you don't give him a chance." 

"... Do I have to go with him though.. Red, can't you come with?" 

"I got _magic_ courses, you know I have a lot of training to do."

"We do not want another forest mishap hmmm?" Green teased and Red let out a whine.

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"I know I know, it's-" Green was cut off by Vio coughing to grab their attention.

"Still didn't decide. Green, can you make it anyways..?"

"You already know I gotta go with Father.. I'm _finally_ getting included and being taught how to be an actual leader.. you know this has been my goal for a while.. it's an opportunity.." Green frowned as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah.. I do.. it is an incredible opportunity." Vio admitted, laughing a little. "Can.. I get Erune?"

"Are you seriously going to ask the poor girl who lives on the _opposite_ side of your destination to make such a journey?"

"Ack fine!! Fine. Okay. I'm going with Blue. But if this blows up on me… which I highly expect."

"Vio.. it's gonna be _okay_." Red smiled softly as he patted his shoulder. 

"I _hope_ you're right." Vio grumbled.

* * *

  
  


"So I have no choice at all."

"Nope!" Vio exclaimed as he climbed onto the horse, waiting for his companion to follow suit and climb onto his designated horse.

"... I didn't even pack anything.. I _just_ got home last night!" Blue raised an eyebrow while patting the white stallion, and Vio brushed him off.

"Red helped."

"What about my clothes..?"

"Folded neatly by Green in the bag."

"... Ugh fine okay, I'll join you and your little _errand_."

"It's not an errand, but go off I guess." Vio huffed as he stared at the hero, still waiting for him. The hero eventually got the message that he isn't getting out of this and reluctantly got on the horse. 

"What's this about anyway?" Blue asked as he guided the stallion into walking side by side Vio's mare, a beautiful brown horse that grew attached to the red hero and was more than cooperative to help them on this journey.

"I need to get a little thing from Death Mountain."

"Science?"

"Nope."

"Hm.. Okay, why didn't we just teleport then? Saves us a lot more time." Blue pointed out. "Because if we are going at this pace, we might not make it and _will_ need to stay at an Inn." The hero muttered, pulling onto the scarf that loosely hung around his neck, a gift he received from the red hero during one of their many gift exchange events. 

The memory made him snort. It made sense to wear during that time, it was winter after all. But as soon as spring and then summer and then fall rolled in, it quickly became apparent that the blue hero isn't going to give it up no matter how hot it was outside. It's his comfort item, hugging it helped him in more ways than one. Helped him in more ways than its original purpose.

"Wanted to, Shadow couldn't help out and Miss Fairy is already busy with Red."

Blue frowned and nodded, shrugging a little at the explanation as if he was reluctant in believing it.

"So, gonna stay in an inn?"

"Mhm.."

"Okay.."

It felt weird, not that they didn't have quests together. They do, but there's a reason why it's _rare_.

Not to say they can't stand being in the same space for more than a few hours, they can tolerate it. It's just when they have opposing views? Well, least to say, those two are the ones who got most of Link's stubbornness. Which is why Vio is enjoying the silence _more_ than usual. He figured sooner or later they will argue, whether it was a petty or a genuine fight is up for debate. But one thing that's clear in his mind is it's inevitable.

"Which village we're staying in?"

"Kakariko, it's the closest."

"Ah.."

And it's silent again, minus for the sounds of nature. It's soothing, really. The chirping of birds, the quiet almost rhythmic crunching of fallen leaves and branches. Even heroes need a break from the society they're sworn to protect and to get the chance to indulge in personal activities and errands.

That's sort of why he didn't go for a leadership position or try for any bigger roles in society. Which was ironic with how often he gets praised for his quick thinking and strategies.

Vio was _used_ to the endless praise. Sure, _some_ _people_ take it too close to heart and it would get into their head, but, Vio doesn't really _care_ about it. 

He did enjoy a good ol praise every now and then, but really all he was doing was what he thought was necessary. He enjoyed being just that, something necessary. He liked being the archer of the group, the bookworm, the strategy, the brains. He didn't strive to be the leader, he figured it's the best role for _Green_ but not him.

They picked up their pace a little now that they're way farther from their hometown, the Castletown's joyful upbeat music grew farther and farther away from them until all that they heard was nature's music. They're now on the outskirts of the bustling town.

Vio kind of took a break from these big roles, instead he spent most of his time completing whatever duties he was given but as soon as he was free they would find him spending the rest of his time with his own personal agendas.

Sometimes they would excuse him whenever he gets a lead or a breakthrough on whatever he was searching for. One of their biggest 'projects' was to figure out how to 'open a portal to the dark world' and it was highly discouraged by the majority of the knights who heard of the rumors of this 'project' of his. 

Some started to spread rumors about how the hero definitely "got cursed" to even come up with such an idea, saying that his knowledge and strategic thinking was incredible enough to stir envy from others that weren't as fortunate or that the shadow himself placed a curse on him. They even tried to get a mage to check on him and see if there were any signs of magic influencing his decisions.

But, one thing they can _all_ agree on is the hero didn't think twice over the words spread about him. Hell, the ones who seemed to take it too personally were Red and Blue. Red would try to argue that it isn't true and try to disprove all of their insulting claims. Blue, though, would fight both the ones who started such rumors _and_ Vio for allowing it to continue and never standing up for himself.

Blue _assumed_ the hero didn't have the spine to actually stand up against the rumors when really Vio knew he was _above_ those rumors and that if they _really_ were going to harm him then they should get creative because hearing these rumors made him laugh and shrug them off.

Heck, the most genuine raw emotion they got from Vio, like an actual reaction from that wasn't calm or composed, was when they managed to pull Shadow out of the.. well, shadows!

It was an emotional scene, really. It was actually the first time they saw Vio _genuinely_ happy. He also admitted feeling stupid for never realizing the missing key to get Shadow back. Or would it be fitting to say: the missing _link_.

After all, even with getting the numbers right and the science correctly and even calculating the exact time where dark magic is at its peak, the hero never managed to figure out how to pull the shadow out of the darkness _until_ he realized it wasn't _what_ he needed, it was _who_ he needed. Long story short, Red is _way_ too overpowered and now Red and Shadow are connected through magic.

Vio was pulled out from his thoughts when his horse stopped, glancing down at it with furrowed eyebrows before looking to the side and seeing the other hero climb off the horse.

"Break time," Blue answered his unspoken question. "Come on, Come on Epona." He continued as he pulled out some carrots Red packed for them and held it out towards the purple hero's horse.

"Mm.." 

"Can you tell me _why_ we're doing this..?" He sat down on the side of the path and Vio followed, grabbing his own lunch.

"H.. it's.. a small gift.. okay?" Vio admitted through gritted teeth, expecting the other to laugh at him. To his surprise, all the other did was nod and mutter a huh.

"What in the world does that _dungeon_ have to offer as a good gift?" He asked instead, "I mean.. unless whoever you're giving this to is someone who loves historical artifacts or whatever. Of course, the nerd will try to flirt with another nerd." 

Vio snorted at that and Blue glared at him. "What." He hissed out and Vio shook his head, still laughing lightly.

"No no, it's not me trying to _flirt_ , dumbass. If I wanted to I would have done so already. I am pretty smooth." Vio smirked, this time it was him whose grin fell because of the laughter.

"GEEZ… Get over yourself. I can not _believe_ I just heard you call yourself smooth." Blue wheezed out, still laughing. Vio rolled his eyes. 

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Vio blinked slowly at him before rolling his eyes and flicked his forehead. 

"Ow."

"I'm not gonna waste my energy arguing with you. Come on, are you done eating?" 

"We didn't even eat _dessert_ , Vio!" Blue said, shocked the other would skip such an important meal.

"You packed dessert?!" Vio frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he squinted at him. "Wait.." He mumbled. 

"I thought you don't _like_ dessert." He hissed and Blue grinned as he got up and close just to look at him dead in the eye.

And whispered.

"I _do_ like dessert… but.." he paused, dramatically. 

"I claim I don't so when you find missing treats, you fight amongst yourselves without finding me out." His grin widened.

"Why.. are you telling me this.."

"Because.. No one will ever believe you." He grinned as he whistled, watching his stallion turn and trot towards him. He ignored Vio's confused daze and rushed away. 

Vio, who was still confused, snapped back to reality and yelled at him, to which Blue laughed and lightly kicked the horse to pick up speed.

"LITTLE SH- Ugghhh…" Vio rubbed his face and then looked at Epona, patting her head before climbing up. "You're the only one I tolerate here." He mumbled to her, to which she snorted happily, and then tried to catch up to his more competitive companion.

That's how it was with them, Blue was more competitive than him. Way too competitive for him. Always making things a challenge or a competition, it got on his nerves since he enjoyed taking a moment and figuring things out before rushing in and making a fool out of himself. Luckily, Blue makes himself a bigger fool.

But that's how it was. They're opposing forces, he was actually amused by that. Especially when a foreigner came and talked to them before looking surprised and saying they expected Red to be Angry and Blue to be calm. To which they turned into a joke and said that Blue was the angry one, which he responded with anger and further proved their point. It's a memory that made him laugh. 

Their little race reached an end as they got closer to the village's gate. They slowed down to a trot and eventually got off the horses and guided them through.

"You ever wonder how this village is geographically far but it's so close in reality." Blue frowned as they walked to the nearest stable.

"Hm. Plot convenience and gameplay knowledge, it was way too easy to travel from Castletown to Kakariko in Twilight Princess." Vio nodded, expecting an agreement. Only to see the hero look at him with judging, confused, and revolted eyes.

"What the hell?"

"... Ah.. Sorry Blue, it's peak humor. Only Shadow gets it." Vio patted the hero's shoulder, looking at him pitifully while Blue pushed him off. 

"Oh screw off!" 

The hero ignored him and instead focused on getting the horses their proper care. Which took a lot of time, since the costs were _way_ too overpriced and led to them debating and arguing. Vio won, they paid with a discount. Kakariko is too expensive.

"There.. now that's settled- where are you going." Vio watched the brunet hero make his way towards the Inn.

"Getting us rooms, duh."

"But.. we can go ahead-" 

_"You do realize monsters still lurk and going now we won't make it until nightfall. It's a disaster waiting to happen, Vio. Think straight dang it."_ Blue scoffed and Vio let out an offended gasp as he caught up to him.

"Excuse you, none of us are straight." Vio reminded him and Blue stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

"Childish."

"Nerd."

"Bob."

"Arrogant McGee- wait, did you just call me Bob?" Vio raised an eyebrow at that, almost worried over if asking _why_ would be a smart choice.

"Yup." Blue grinned, "because you're as generic as one-"

_"What does that even mean."_

"Ya basic." 

Vio blinked slowly once, then twice, then stared at him and all he saw was pure pride. The gremlin was _proud_ of this.

"... I walked into that one?" Vio asked.

"Yup!"

"Uh.. boys…?" The duo paused when they saw the man grin sheepishly at them, he looked no older than his thirties and had white hair tied up. A common trait in this village, they're known for their white hair.

"Ah.. two rooms please-" 

"Two?" Vio raised an eyebrow at the blue hero.

"Uh, yeah? You think I'll room with a mess?" 

"We _used_ to share rooms, and we can save up more money like this!" 

Blue frowned and sighed before nodding and giving up. "Fine, but if there's only one bed. You will take the floor."

"Deal."

* * *

"Oh thank God." 

Blue grinned as he took off his boots, putting them aside, and already started to take off any extra, now uncomfortable, weight. Mostly uncomfortable because of his exhaustion.

They had to wait for a little, wait until evening, before being able to use this room. It was occupied by other travellers that were leaving said afternoon.

Right after his clothes were folded neatly and left on the desk in the corner, the blue hero jumped and landed on the bed, the one closer to the bathroom.

The purple hero only removed his coat, taking out books from it that had the hothead stare with complete exasperation and muttering an 'of course' at that. Vio ignored that, hanging the coat loosely onto the chair by said desk, kicked off his boots, and instantly sat down on the bed beside the window.

"Is that why you look so blocky? You had books in that coat?"

"Yes, I couldn't fit all of them in my bookbag."

"... You're… such a nerd," Blue muttered as he lied on the side and watched the other flip through the pages. ".. How long is this 'errand' gonna take?"

"A day or two."

"... Then why all these books?"

"Because, my fellow hero," Vio started, "I'd rather have something worthwhile to entertain me."

"So you'd rather read than talk to me?"

"I'd rather not have arguments or talk about work, which is what we _always_ talk about. So, yes." Vio answered, there were moments of quiet before a pillow hit his face and dropped onto his lap, he slowly looked over to the hero.

"You did not."

He saw his grin widen, Vio groaned and rolled his eyes. He went back to focusing on his book which caused the hero's grin to drop and turn into a frown.

"Come on! Talk, at least let me _know_ what we're doing." Blue said with a scoff.

"Okay… fine.. I'm getting Shadow a gift okay?" Vio started, closing his book to look at the other. "Next week will mark one year since he came back, I wanted to give him something to remind him that he's important to us."

"So like a birthday gift?" Blue summarized in his own words and Vio let out a quiet laugh but nodded.

"Hah! But yes.. We don't really know his exact birthday though.. I gotta ask him about that." Vio frowned before shaking his head.

"Point is, I'm here to find him a gift.. well I already know what it is, I just gotta search for it."

"What is it?" Blue asked sitting up, tilting his head as he watched him with curiosity.

"H… a… a gem.. two gems.." Vio admitted quietly, almost embarrassed over it. He frowned at the silence as he raised an eyebrow at Blue.

"You…" Blue bit his lip, as if he was trying to contain his laugh. "Are the most _dramatic_ extra guy I've ever met." He finished and started to laugh hysterically while Vio frowned, flushing pink as he threw the pillow back to him.

"Shut up!!!" Vio hissed and groaned. "Ugh.. Why did I tell you." He muttered to himself.

"No no- it's just.. _Why_ a gem? Two to be exact. And you _rarely_ give gifts, what's the deal." 

Vio scowled and let out a sigh. "Look, it's important okay? And.. I dunno.. I thought of getting the gems to make them into those pins? So he can use it for his cloak instead of that oldish pin." 

"I thought it would be useful and I know he likes to look ~ amazing ~ so I thought maybe those would look.. you know.. nice? And I'm making two so we can match." Vio huffed as he crossed his arms, still embarrassed.

"It was mostly Red's idea. I talked about it with him and he said a gift would be nice.."

"Wait, so you're making your own version of a friendship bracelet?"

"I… suppose."

"Oh wow, the nerd is dramatic _and_ cheesy!"

"Shut up!"

Blue snickered while Vio crossed his arms and scowled at him. "Real mature to tease and make fun of. Then again, I expected that from _you_. Of course, you would react like this." Vio rolled his eyes.

"I'd be offended but this is _too_ good! I never expected this from you." Blue continued to speak between wheezes, rubbing his eye from the tears that started to form. "Okay, okay.. but how will you turn it into a pin?"

"I was hoping to get Red to help me with that.."

"Ah.. and Shadow knows or..?"

"It's a surprise."

"Mhm.." Blue nodded. "Okay. Okay. Then let's go to sleep, tomorrow will be a _ride._ So let's rest up and get you that ~ perfect ~ gift."

And, for once, he agreed with that. He needed a break. Besides, he would like to avoid any more discussions if it led to Blue teasing him or arguing with him. He wasn't in the mood for that.

Did he enjoy a witty banter every now and then? Of course! He loved those moments! He loved always one-upping them and winning whichever challenge they had with his wits and intellect! 

He enjoyed having a debate and discussion, regardless of the topic, but even a guy like him gets annoyed by some of them.

He does get frustrated when his points, despite them being scientific facts, get ignored and _oh_ the times he was ignored for no reason other than to provoke him served to make him avoid certain discussions with certain people. Blue is, unfortunately, one of these people. It's not because he _dislikes_ him, no. He likes his teammate, but even he can admit their personalities make them clash despite being part of one person. 

Some opposites attract. Some don't. Some opposites balance each other, some don't.

Fire and water are opposites, but they bring balance, although that was more of Red and Blue. You can say darkness and light, but that is more of Green and Shadow.

Blue and Vio? They're Oil and Water, they do not mix. They can be around each other sometimes, but they rarely intertwine unless some outside force barged in and mixed them together.

Point is, they need some goal in order to be together. If it's just them for no reason, it's either awkwardly yet calmly quiet or an argument bubbled between them.

Of course, it isn't as bad when they were kids. Goddesses, they were _horrible_ when left together. Blue and Green used to always fight but they mellowed out and now chill together, except for when things get too heated or competitive…

Blue and Red took a complete 180 though, from always fighting the shorter boy to being attached by the hip. They're always by each other's side and always whispering and laughing quietly. Even when Red finally figured out how to summon a fireball, the first person he turned to was Blue and showed him it excitedly.

Thing is, they all mellowed out and some got to be close. Others.. are getting there. Hopefully Red is right, because if Vio was being honest? He did want to be at a less tense point in this friendship.

Does he understand the other? Nope. But he wants to try.

They are one and the same yet different altogether. He liked being inside, Blue liked going out. He liked calm and quiet, Blue got agitated and tense in silence. 

Vio wants to think first then attack, Blue wants to rush in and get it over with as soon as possible.

And another point was brought to his mind, he liked sleeping in. He liked staying up at night, a candle flickering in the background while he flipped through his book.

Blue loved sleeping early, the moment the sun has set and they were having dinner. They would catch him yawning and rubbing his eye, Green poked fun and called him an 'Old Man' for sleeping early. He would deny being tired, of course, and try to wake himself up by doing the dishes with Red or playing cards with Shadow. He doesn't last long and often has Green leading him back to his room to sleep.

Another difference would be that Vio needs to sleep in pitch darkness, the few times he slept with a candlelit were when he was overworked and pulled all-nighters. Any other time, he needs to sleep in the darkness.

Blue, on the other hand, had no trouble sleeping in a well-lit room. The sun could be hitting his face and he would be happily asleep. Even right now, the room is lit up and he was fast asleep. Vio doesn't know _how_ he can feel so comfortable asleep in such conditions. But he does and that will forever confuse him.

Even after sleep, he figured out another contrast between them. He sleeps in, Blue wakes up early as possible. 

The moment he opened his eyes, the other's bed was empty. It was already made, more professionally than how they found it at the start, and the whole room was tidy. 

Even his coat and scarf were folded neatly. This was a similarity the four of them had, other than the obvious of course. They all have some sort of scarf.

Blue has a more wintery yarn scarf that he got as a gift from the red hero. Ever since then, Blue was never seen without it. Even if it was scorching hot, the hero would have it in his bag at _least_. The one time he doesn't have it is when he's doing laundry.

Green used to not wear a scarf until he needed to go to the Gerudo desert a bunch of times, he would travel back and forth just to see them. They became close and even helped teach him how to survive in the desert, he was even included and was invited to events. Whether it was a traditional event or just a simple birthday party, Green was _always_ invited. One time he came back with "Traditional Voe Outfit" saying one of the elders gave him it as a gift, and it was kept protected in his closet as if he was afraid of ruining it. He only wore it when he went to visit them. 

One of them noticed how he rarely wore it and talked about it with him, after realizing his concerns over ruining it. She helped and made him a scarf that helped protect him from heat and dust exposure instead. Green is forever grateful and cherished the memory and scarf.

Red has a bandana though. He used to have a matching but silky scarf, a scarlet red one to match the azure scarf Blue had. Although during a little mishap with fire. The ends of the scarf got burnt away and had holes in it. 

Blue offered to fix it somehow, but Shadow protested and said it was _much_ better now. Shadow and Red ended up trading, Shadow took the scarf because it fit his ~ aesthetic ~ while Red would tie the bandana around his forehead, neck, or wrist. Blue did get him a new scarlet red scarf, though, and he would switch between them.

And finally, Vio. He has a rather long scarf, it was more of a cape? But instead of it being worn traditionally, he had it wrapped around his shoulders. It was extra weight, but he made sure to always have it _just_ in case. Whether they needed a blanket or Shadow wanted to use it for the day. He made sure to always have it.

They were supposed to go to the mountain, where did the hero disappear off to?

Breakfast? It was a little late for that. Why didn't he wake him up? Clearly, he isn't at the inn.

Vio scanned the crowd, from travellers coming in to travellers leaving but not a single sight of the hero.

His confusion and frustration were apparent, barely but there, as his train of thoughts were forced to a stop when he noticed the innkeeper approach him.

"Ruppee for your thoughts? You look a little lost."

"Ah... I'm just searching for my friend. Did you see him? Brown hair tied in a ponytail, very _very_ blue-coded."

"Oh yes! He helped out this morning then went to help one of the elders with her errands.. I believe he would be by the library."

"Oh, okay thank you." Vio smiled gratefully before walking out of the building and searching for the blue hero. His smile turned into a scowl as he searched for him only to find him by a farm.

"What are you doing." He asked, raising an eyebrow at the hero.

Blue blinked at him then gestured to the basket full of eggs. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious."

It was. 'Side' quests are the bane to their existence, they can't help but agree to help whoever they come across.

"How… long will this take?"

"Pretty sure an hour. Can you wait a bit? There's a bakery right across."

"Mm…" Vio frowned, contemplating a little. "Goddesses.. fine. _One_ hour, 'kay?" 

Blue grinned and nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Just gimme some time, the old lady needs _major_ help."

Vio waved him off and he rushed away, well.. as fast as he can.

* * *

An hour passed and the purple hero finished one book and his second cup of tea. He set the cup down, raising an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the hero and seeing a younger boy accompanying him.

"Done..?"

"Hey Vi, hah… funny story.." Blue grinned sheepishly as the youthful boy kept tugging him by the tunic.

".. How long do you need?"

"Thirty minutes! Just thirty!" 

"Goddesses, fine. Go."

"Thank you!"

Vio ordered another cup of tea.

* * *

"So.. another thing…"

"Who now?"

"The chief.."

"Goddesses, fine make it quick!"

"I will! I promise!!"

* * *

"Heh… I'm.."

"Just go."

"I'll be right back I swear! You can go ahead, I'll catch up!"

"I'll give you another thirty minutes, but please make it quick? You know we don't have much time until Shadow finds out.."

"I know I know! Trust me! I got you!!"

* * *

"Wow… I didn't expect it to get this late.."

Blue grinned sheepishly while Vio stared at him with narrowed eyes and unamusement.

"You're late."

He was, the sun has set a long time ago and many started to retire back into their homes. It was getting dark, fortunately, they had the moon, fireflies, and lanterns to light up their path.

"I know-"

"You promised."

"Oh come on, you're the logical guy, you know stuff happens-" 

"Not like this."

"Goddesses, Vi. Don't worry, we can go tomorrow morning. I'll wake you up! We'll get this done!" Blue argued and tried to go inside the Inn, only to have Vio grab him by the arm and pull him back and start to walk towards the mountain.

"No! We'll never make it in time-"

"Okay okay- maybe one day late is.. okay?" Blue tried and Vio glared and shook his head. "Just.. tomorrow morning.. I promise it's worth it." Blue pressed, his boots digging into the ground as he tried to stop the hero.

"... No. No, no. I won't be late because _you_ felt like trying to kiss up to random strangers! They probably managed before you came anyways! You didn't have to spend all day running around like that!" Vio groaned as he looked back at the hero who was frowning before sighing.

"It can't wait..?"

"Nope."

"At _all?_ It can't?"

"We need to get this done as soon as possible."

Blue frowned, looking down at the arm then up at Vio, who was staring at him with unamusement and disappointment, then at the mountain. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay.. okay. Let's go." Blue forced out through gritted teeth, aggressively pulling his arm back and stomping towards the mountain. Vio rolled his eyes and followed him until they walked side by side.

Oil and Water. That's all they ever were, and apparently was all they will ever be. The quiet and the loud, the calm and the tension.

'Guess you were wrong Red.' was all the hero clad in purple thought.

Because as they trudged up, the tension between them grew. This wasn't a life-changing trip nor was it a bonding trip, it was just a realization. A trip that made him realize that even though they have their good moments, they won't ever have equal understanding and respect.

That's what it is. What they will always be.

Oil and Water.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally reached the temple, it was quiet. Empty. The temple was deserted, not a single monster in sight. They didn't encounter any other than some chuchus that Blue stepped on and gagged at. That made him snicker and have Blue glare at him.

"Okay, it's clearly abandoned. That is fortunate." Vio hummed and Blue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fortunate?"

"Yes, we won't have much trouble searching around so.." Vio stated as he held the lantern protectively, it was already well lit from the lava, but still held it just in case.

"So…?" Blue repeated, a hand on his hip as he used his other hand to wave it in a circular motion as if to urge him to continue.

"So… we split up, you know? Like _usual?"_ Vio raised an eyebrow, almost surprised the other didn't catch on.

"Hm.. No." 

Vio resisted the urge to rest his face against his palms at the instant refusal. Of _course_ , he refused.

"Why not." He hissed out, trying to sound calm.

"I'd rather not split up in a place we almost died in."

_"We always split up! We'll cover more ground like this!!"_

"But that's when we're in pairs, groups. Right now it's just you and me. You're stuck with me. Deal with it." Blue shrugged, grinning at him.

"... Yes. I am stuck with you. How _lucky_." Vio grumbled as he turned around and started to walk with Blue proudly following him through the halls.

Vio tensed when he heard a yawn and gave a sideways glance to the other, who was stretching and then looking around with disgust.

"Nerd, I don't think it's smart searching in the dark." Blue pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" 

"I- you're blaming me?"

"Yes! Who else!! Please ask actual smart questions!" Vio half-whispered half-yelled.

"Oh no no. How is this _my_ damn fault? You don't even _know_ why I got busy!" Blue hissed and Vio slowly blinked at him before letting out a scoff out of disbelief.

"Of _course_ I know why! You felt like being a hero to that village! Like usual! Like every _single_ time!! You get distracted from the main goal with other minor goals!" Vio retorted.

"This is _exactly_ why I wanted Green to come instead. At least _he_ is more sensible."

When he wasn't greeted with a response, Vio let out an exasperated sigh as he set the lantern aside on a familiar window still, his grip on it was tightening as he hissed out quietly.

"Goddesses.. Red told me going on one bonding trip with you will change my views.. he told me that one trip will help me. Seems like it only helped in proving my suspicions."

"What." 

Blue's grin fell as he raised an eyebrow and Vio resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh don't act innocent." 

"No I'm… seriously confused?" Blue frowned, "I thought- this was your idea? That you _wanted_ my help?"

"Oh please, do you really think I want the help of an arrogant _selfish_ so-called hero?" Vio answered and Blue scowled at him, surprisingly he actually stayed quiet for once instead of blowing up on him. "It's just.."

"Do you ever think about us? Like do you _actually_ think about how your actions affect others or are you so full of yourself you _don't_ realize that?!" Vio hissed out at him, staring at the floor.

"Blue, we came here for _one damn reason_ , yet the moment we set foot here _you_ kept finding reasons to put it off and stay in the village! Why are you like this?! I told you and you _promised_ to be there!!"

"You're supposed to _help_ me, not throw me under the wagon because you wanted to look heroic! Now, we're late and Shadow will catch on and it's way less satisfying when it… hh.."

Vio frowned as he looked up to face him fully. He wasn't just upset with the fact they're late, no he knew that it's _okay_. It's the fact Blue went out of his way to put it off even though he knew it was important to him was what frustrated the purple hero. It was the fact he kept promising to be there and then go get caught up in another errand.

He could have told him and Vio would have gone up alone, but it's the fact he didn't and put it off was what frustrated him.

"You _knew_ this was important to me. The day is so close, just _six_ days, and I still need to find a way to make the gem pins and-" 

"I know."

_"Yeah, I just said you do-"_

"No, it's not that.. I know a way.." Blue tugged on his scarf pulling one end of it and holding it tightly in his clenching and unclenching fists.

"H- what..?" Vio blinked as he paused and stared at the hero.

"I.. um.. when I was talking to the Innkeeper and.. I asked around about it.."

"You told me you don't know and that it's a surprise and Red will help.. but I figured with Shadow kinda living with us, the surprise might get ruined.. so.." He stopped a little, frowning as he slouched. 

"I kind of went ahead and tried to find someone here that can help you.. and I did but it was too expensive.. so.."

"We.. made a deal that I'll run some errands for them and in exchange for a lower price. Kept working until they will make the pins for free.." He gave him a small yet nervous grin, something he never saw the blue hero do. "But it's okay, I did everything so it's alright and-"

"Wait why didn't you tell me..? I could have helped-" 

"Why should I?" Blue laughed bitterly.

"If I told you. You would have said we would be wasting time and that the sooner we get the gems the sooner we can get to Red and get this over with." 

"I kinda got the hint, Vi." Blue let out a dry laugh and then smiled a toothy grin. "You _know_ I'm right."

"I.."

Truthfully, he knows that. He did have a point. Vio would have shut down his idea because of the little time they had. 

"I.. suppose you're right.." Vio frowned and then tilted his head a little, as if confused. "You're.. so sure of it too.."

"Of course I'm sure of it dumbass, this happens every _single_ time." Blue rolled his eyes.

"It.. what..?"

"Oh my Goddesses, Vi this happens every single time. Why do you think I avoid meetings and discussions unless we are in a battle?" 

"I.. I assumed you just liked.. being a hero and the spotlight. And didn't care about the 'meaningless' stuff.."

"It isn't that… sure, I _do_ like being a hero, but for a dang reason. And I don't think it's meaningless.." Blue frowned and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he stared at the floor. "Look… this.. being the hero, the praise. It helps, okay?"

".. Why does it help?" 

"Hm?" Blue blinked at him, raising an eyebrow as he observed the violet hero, expecting him to continue. Instead, he saw the hero slouch a little, almost lost in thought or was trying to find the words with how unfocused he was with reality. Vio leaned back, sitting where the shadow once sat, and tilted his head as he observed the other.

"Why _does_ it help?" He repeated his question, "Why does getting endless praise help when you're _already_ a hero and worth more? You already saved the world and everything. So why does this help when you already are a hero?"

".. it helps having reminders, Vi.." 

"But _why_ , why do you need reminders? From strangers even."

Vio figured he hit a chord with how tense the blue hero was and how his crossed arms looked more protective, as if he was moments away from just hugging himself.

"I.. you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." Vio quickly assured.

"No no, I.. It's okay." Blue let out a sigh, "Being a hero helps me because it.." He bit his lip as he tried to get rid of the shame to say what's been bothering him. "It helps because it gives me a sense of purpose, okay?"

He frowned and brushed his bangs aside as he slid down until he sat on the floor and Vio quickly got off the window to sit by him, which made the hero snort in amusement. "Wow, getting too close, hmmmm?" Blue pointed out, teasing, and Vio rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let me unlock your tragic backstory." Vio huffed.

"My backstory isn't _tragic_ . Maybe, dramatic. I mean.. I'm pretty sure I _am_ just being dramatic or overreacting."

"But.." Blue blew a raspberry as he pulled the scarf over his nose, almost like he was covering his face. "Do I have to say it- We are wasting time."

"Oh spit it out! What's going on with you? You're always blunt, how come _now_ you don't want to talk?"

"Because I don't _have_ a good reason to be this upset! I- I should be happy for.. Look.. I'm just tired.. of where I am in life, okay? Like I'm in a standstill?" Blue muttered, especially the last part. It was barely audible but he still caught it.

"Like.. look.. I'm.. I like being a hero because it makes me feel like I'm _actually_ contributing to this group."

"Just.. look at our group? Look at us.. Look at _you_ ." Blue started. If Vio didn't notice how the hero avoided his gaze, how his ears bent downwards, and how _quiet_ his voice was, he would have accepted it as an insult.

"Your ability to memorize information _that_ quick? To be able to read through things? To slip and sneak and just- you create the best strategies, and even when you think everything is against your goals, you _still_ push on without stopping!" He started and it confused him.

It's such a switch, he was used to Green or Shadow or even Red to compliment or praise him. Sure, he didn't care much about it but they did. Although, he isn't used to Blue of all people to praise him. The other was known to _never_ compliment or praise _without_ getting flustered and whenever he does get flustered he pushes them away and takes back whatever he said. He doesn't say things, he gets too awkward to be open and soft.

"Do you know how _admirable_ it is to see you come up with plans and ideas _that_ quickly and they _work?_ And when they _don't,_ you still manage and be flexible enough to use that disaster plan to win anyways?" 

"How you can just find the right words, the right ideas, the right plans like that? How I would _kill_ to have such skill." Blue let out a laugh, a nervous one, as if he wasn't sure what words were the correct ones to use to get his message across. "And even that, the fact you can brush off insults and never humor things that waste your time? How you can actually pick your battles?"

He was mostly embarrassed admitting this, Vio can tell. He could see the red cheeks that Blue tried to hide with his scarf. He wasn't done, it seems, Vio noticed him lowering his voice into whispers. Still a concept hard for him to grasp.

"You managed to do the bravest thing and it was to side with the enemy, it was a risky move. You did it anyways just to help save Hyrule. And even then, you were guilty for betraying Shadow and worked so hard to bring that dumbass back with Red… and you guys succeeded to do something that was considered _impossible_." 

Blue laughed lightly at the mention of the other two and then let his head rest against the wall as he stared up with conflicting emotions. He was happy, yet sad. Angry yet calm. He felt okay yet.. not?

"And God… _Green_ .. I admit.. I like him, I like him and respect him a lot.. but God do I feel.. _jealous_ .. of all of these opportunities he gets.. he gets treated as a leader, gets given opportunities and taught and _everything_ .. I _wanted_ to be the leader.. but I'm _not_. And.. that's okay. Still upset but it's okay."

Vio slowly nodded as he pulled his knees to himself, resting his chin on it as he mumbled a 'Huh.'

"It's his strength, I can lead in fights and take charge when it's a tough decision and all… but.. God it's such a slap to the face when I realize I don't measure up to that. But I am happy for him, I'm so goddamn _happy_ for him. He deserves all of this!" Blue frowned, he felt cold. 

Even though they're in the fire temple at death mountain and he wore an outfit that said 'winter came early' he still felt a cold endless pit inside him. He wanted to sink into the scarf. "I'm happy.. but jealous… and that's unfair. Because he deserves the world and it's so _wrong_ to feel jealous over this."

He didn't even know it frustrated him this much, Vio knew about Blue's need to keep rising up and dreams of being captain or so. He knew about his frustrations, but he didn't know the other was _that_ jealous. They all were happy and congratulated the green hero, he should have but he didn't expect there was frustration hidden behind those congratulations.

"And- even Red! Have you seen him? Like, _actually_ seen him in battle? In life? In general?" Blue started, he was holding the scarf tightly. A small smile on his face, a proud smile.

He noticed the shift in tone, Blue sounded a lot more peaceful. There was nervousness a few moments ago, as if he was hesitant in speaking about the other two than he was about Red.

"He's _amazing_ .. How he never held a magical weapon yet he managed to use it _better_ than half of our most trained wizards and sorcerers.. he just… and even then.. he's too _humble_.. he rejects compliments and praises and gets flustered and.." 

"You notice?" Vio raised an eyebrow and Blue scoffed but nodded.

"Of _course_ , I do. It's just.. if I didn't know better I _wouldn't_ admit it. But damn it, Red is more powerful than any of us combined, if he really put his mind to it he can defeat all of us." Blue stated and Vio agreed. Red _is_ too strong and underestimating him would be a big mistake.

"It's a relief he's on our side and that's another thing that makes him so amazing. He just.. has a heart of gold. He means well, he isn't attached to things like power or any of that. He rarely uses anything to his benefit." Blue tugged on the scarf and slouched a little, it was a common thing with him. 

They all noticed, after whatever they went through, Blue was a _lot_ softer and calmer with Red, even protective but still has a lot of faith and warmth towards the shorter hero. Although the softness didn't last as his tone went back to nervousness hidden behind anger.

"Even fucking _Shadow_ has a bigger part here -Don't you dare tell him I said this- But the guy is the damn reason why we even _survived!_ He technically is the one who had the biggest influence in that battle and is the reason Hyrule survived!" Blue huffed.

Vio's narrowed eyes widened as he listened to the hero ramble, almost surprised. No, he _is_ surprised. The one who wasn't comfortable with the idea of Shadow to come back was him, he needed some convincing and eventually did his part to help. But even after that, Shadow and him couldn't stand being in the same room without an argument rising. Whether Shadow was provoking him or Blue hitting a sore spot, they would fight and need Green to separate them. They're a little better now, he thinks, but still had a long way to go.

So hearing the blue hero, who would talk and insult the shadow to his face, talk about him in such a positive manner behind his back? It _almost_ made Vio question if he was with the real Blue or not. He didn't stop him from continuing, just quietly listened.

"And he didn't even _have_ to do that! At all! If anything, it would have made sense if he _didn't_ help us! But he did! And died for us! Kinda…"

"But even now, he's close to Zelda.. even though the knights and people are still wary, whenever there's something with magic. He and Red take charge and it's unbelievable that he can just _do that_ without thinking 'why should I help? They don't trust me.' Or any of that, he's still _trying._ And honestly? Good for him!" Blue laughed and shook his head, smiling a little as he trailed off. 

"You all managed to get _better_ … but.."

His eyebrows furrowed and he fell quiet a little, tilting his head as he glared at the ground. "I don't see where _I_ stand…" he admitted quietly.

"Green is known as a leader to many.. everyone sees potential in him.. and that's good! He should be acknowledged!"

"Red is admired by all, he's known for his magic and warmth, he attracts everyone because of his kindness. Everyone flocks to him if they need help emotionally or not."

" _You_ always have people listening to you.. whenever a problem springs up, they ask for your input. They _trust_ your knowledge."

"Even Shadow does more. When the world sleeps, he's awake and takes charge of protecting like some goddamn night guardian, people even started to make _folktales_ about him."

"Wait how come I never heard of this?"

"I usually see him, I wake up a little before sunrise and.. we talk before he flies off because 'ew sun is up' or whatever." Blue shrugged and Vio snorted at that, which made Blue smile a little again.

"That does sound like him." 

"Mhm. More dramatically though." Blue continued and Vio nodded. They fell quiet again. Vio noticed him frown a little and waited, he figured the other had more to say.

"But.. that's the thing.. you're all known for this. You're all somewhat praised and accepted and admired." Blue grinned and glanced at Vio, "You guys get that.. I.. don't get as much…" 

His grin is a little more nervous now and Vio slowly nodded but it was clear to both of them that he was still confused over what Blue means.

"No no.. like.. I'm.. you get referred to as the brains, the thinker by people.. Green is Leader.. Red is Healer or Magic or even the sun because- you get me. Shadow even is slowly getting more and more accepted and is referred to as the guardian."

"It's not your only trait, but it is your strengths.. and it's well known around others.." Blue trailed off.

He was right, Vio knew this. He knows that's what they're called whether in the castle or across Hyrule.

"But.." Blue paused and slumped again, he crossed his arms, defensive, and sighed. 

"I get referred to as Knight or The _hothead_ of the group… and.. it sucks.. that all of you get a title or so that shows off your strength and uniqueness.. but I get something that's either normal.. generic.. or _something I'm trying so hard to work past._ " Blue mumbled.

Vio frowned, he wanted to argue and deny it. But he knew, among them at least, Blue is referred to as a hero, but whenever its other titles, he didn't have one. One that made him proud at least. He did notice that it annoyed him when he was referred to as the hothead, he didn't know it was because he was _ashamed_ of it.

"Do you know how much it hurts trying to be better than before only to be reminded of exactly what you _were_?" Blue hissed and didn't stop there. His nails started to dig into his arms as he tried to talk calmly. It was clear that whatever stability he had was breaking with each sentence he spoke.

"I don't _want_ to be the hothead. I don't want _that_ to be my title and I feel bad because I know I struggle with it and now I just think is it _really that?_ Did I _not_ get better?"

"I do get mad.. I admit it and I'm trying to control it, I even started to use _cooking_ and cleaning up as a distraction to calm myself down."

"But I still get treated like I'm a ticking bomb and I don't _want_ to be that! And it sucks because I'm _trying_ but no matter what I say or do it just doesn't feel _good enough.._ "

The last sentence made him pause, almost taken back over such a claim. Of all people, he never expected this from _Blue_. He was always… so boastful, always bragging about his accomplishments to the point it got annoying to them.

He always would hold any win over their heads and go 'I'm Amazing' or something whenever he did the bare minimum. And they would call him out and try to get him to shut up, but he never expected that he of all people thought so _low_ about himself. 

Now it made sense why the other _did_ that, because he _rarely_ got any praise so he went and tried to praise himself instead of waiting for others.

"But..? You are good enough?" 

Blue let out a dry laugh as he nudged him and rolled his eyes. He gave him a half-smile as he raised an eyebrow. _"Really? Aren't I a_ _problem_ _?"_ He said.

"I tried, but I'm not. I'm not even _the_ hero, that's Link. And I'm not Link, I'm Blue. But what's 'Blue' anyways if I'm not Link. Besides, Link never did this for the title.. unlike me.." He grumbled but he fell silent as he focused on the other. 

"Honestly, I noticed most of the time, I'm the one who clashes and argues with all of you. And that made me think if I'm the source of that, was it _my_ fault for why Link wasn't good at teams? Does that make me Link's problem and.." Blue bit his lip, stopping a little as he took a deep breath before sighing and giving up on trying to hide it.

"If I wasn't part of the group.. would have Link managed _better?_ Would he been _better_ if I wasn't part of him.."

"Woah woah- what in the world are you saying? Of course, he wouldn't have been better." Vio instantly denied, the fact the other genuinely believed that made him feel tense and fearful. He was mostly terrified for _never_ noticing that the other struggled with these internal conflicts and thoughts.

"But it's so clear that you guys are way better as a team without me! Maybe I'm the cause-"

"No, listen. None of us believe that you're the problem. Link's issue wasn't your fault. We _all_ couldn't cooperate. It isn't just pinned on you. You're not the one to blame, it's all of us." Vio argued and Blue fell quiet.

"If I'm not the problem… then.." he frowned.

"How come my suggestions or ideas are never taken seriously or into consideration? How am I good enough when anything I do would most likely be discouraged or ignored? People usually don't listen to the _problem_ child, don't they? So I thought.. maybe.."

"I thought maybe.. I should just.. take a step back, ya know.. figure out what I need to work on to get _your_ approval.. I thought I did mess up if I'm still the 'hothead' of the group.."

Vio slowly looked at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as he realized what the other was going on about and something clicked in his mind.

He recalls every single planning, he discouraged his ideas. He recalled always arguing and dismissing his ideas, even though some _were_ bad. He did shoot him down more than he did with Green or Red. But he didn't expect that to make the blue hero feel like he shouldn't join in conversations.

He didn't expect this, even though he should have noticed the hero began to avoid discussions and get surprised whenever one of them asks for his input. Vio noticed it, but it never clicked in his mind.

"Or like- how no matter how hard I work? Or how many times I tried to jump into tasks to help out…? people actually get… a _little_ disappointed because they wanted someone else from team heroes? It's not often.."

"But a lot of them expected or hoped for you or Green." Blue mumbled as he scratched his neck.

The purple hero tilted his head at the hero. A little surprised at that. Sure, he knew the public viewed them all differently, some were more critical, some would slander them. This is why he didn't focus entirely on them, he knew his worth and didn't need them to determine it. It seems that wasn't the case for Blue. But that was surprising all on its own, it's the next words that surprised him even more.

"Hell even when it's just us, you can see the skill difference between us."

"If anything I need you guys _more_ than you need me and that _sucks_ . Because what's even special about _me?_ What's my skill? What do I contribute to this damn group?" Blue said quietly, almost hesitant on voicing these out loud. It was much easier to think about them than to talk about them.

"Would it make a difference if I stayed or left? If I went and became a mercenary and traveled the world, would that be better? Because I actually thought of leaving a bunch of times and that.. makes me feel ashamed.." he admitted. "Like it feels like I'm running away.."

"And I feel _bad_ for feeling this way because it isn't fair on _you guys_. You did nothing wrong, I'm the one dealing with damn jealousy and anger that was uncalled for." Blue mumbled.

"So I'm trying to keep quiet on it and I'm trying to help you guys and be better. So I try to go and do tasks and travel with you all even though I feel _beyond_ exhausted." 

"It got so bad that Red had to force me to stay in bed and take a break because I couldn't stand _not_ being productive.."

He wanted to speak up, to tell him he doesn't have to keep pushing himself to breaking points just to help them. That he _should_ take a break. Goddesses, Vio could feel something spring up and twist in him, something way too familiar.

Guilt, he never liked it. It made him feel horrible and caused his nights to be full of distraught.

"And it sucks because I _try_ but whatever I do backfires on me."

"Uh.. huh.." Vio nodded and Blue almost, _almost_ , let his head rest on the other's shoulder. The only thing that stopped him from doing so is what little remaining pride he had. If Red was here, it wouldn't be like that. They would have been hugging and fast asleep because Red always says 'naps' are the solution.

"I'm trying to help out and work and be the best teammate. But I still feel like I didn't even get better.." Blue mumbled. 

"Heck, I feel the only one who says I _did_ get better is Red, but it's Red. Of _course,_ he will say that."

"What did happen between you two?" Vio instantly asked before biting his lip. "Sorry, I just.. you never told us about what happened."

"You two…" he noticed the other tense up, "Had an.. imbalanced friendship. What changed?"

Blue's eyes narrowed as he stared at his lap then sighed and tried to straighten his back and make his tone as nonchalant as he could. It would have worked if he didn't already notice the twitching hesitation and how tense he seemed, as if that reaching out to him would make his flight or fight reflexes kick in.

"I died Vi, I almost died a bunch of times but I did die twice," Blue answered and Vio raised an eyebrow.

"Wait- almost.. die or _actually_ died?" Vio asked hesitantly, he didn't get a response from the hero but he did get an answer.

"Oh.." 

Vio frowned, he knew dying twice _sucked_. Shadow told him all about it. It hurt. It hurt too much. But he didn't know Blue went through that. Clearly, them being two different creatures meant the process of death is different. Still, getting close to it hurt.

But going through it and coming back? He didn't know _or_ want to know how that must have felt.

"And I had to be saved _twice_ by the magical princess boy himself." Blue rolled his eyes and now it made sense to Vio why they're close. To go through such an experience you would need someone who can understand what you're going through.

"I'm still _terrified_ of going through it again." He told him and it felt weird. He didn't like opening up about these matters, but for some reason. It felt nice to let it out to someone who would see it without getting _too_ emotional.

He liked talking and leaning on Red, but there are some things he left out because he didn't want the other to cry or react extremely.

"While _you_ were busy getting the enemy to trust you, Red busy trying to _survive_ , and Green busy finding Valenzuela in the dark world. I.." he took a shaky breath, when did he start shaking?

"I was _frozen._ I died _instantly_." 

This was the first time he technically died, Vio was too hesitant on asking about his second experience, seeing how the boy was slightly shaking and seemed to have some trouble breathing.

Vio frowned as he scooted closer, their shoulders now brushing as he gave him a sad smile and Blue raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't push him away. He, instead, allowed himself to rest his head on the hero's shoulder.

"Even moments after being saved, I almost got my soul ripped out like nothing and almost died. But hey something good out of that came haha!" Blue said all too cheery in the somber atmosphere, it wasn't genuine. Vio can tell it wasn't.

"It made me actually _think_ and _finally realize_ how much of a dead weight I was to all of you! Exactly what everyone already _fucking knew. Isn't that great?"_ Blue laughed, he didn't know if it was a cackle or a poor excuse to cover up his anxiety-induced tone and shaky voice, at his self deprecating joke.

The guilt in him started to twist into even more knots, he hated this. He didn't know that the other was going through as much trouble as they all were and he didn't know the other actually felt that he was a burden on others. It hurt. It hurt too much. And it hurt that he didn't see it, he always knew when things were off.

Vio can tell when Red was upset, he can't keep quiet. He can tell when Green was upset, he would be overworked. He could definitely tell when Shadow was upset, his emotions are obvious.

But he neglected focusing on Blue it seems, he knew the other definitely had his bad days, but he didn't know the other had _these_ thoughts. 

Suddenly, all the times Shadow came to him and questioning him about his empathy link made sense. All the times Shadow came and told him 'Someone is feeling like shit but I don't know who it is, I asked everyone and they're all okay? Is it you? Do you need a hug? Oh? It's not you? Huh..' made even more sense and boy does he regret brushing it off and saying maybe his senses were off for once.

"It helped me try to pick up my pace and prove myself. And I keep doing it, _trying_ .. but I guess I tried _too_ much because now I look like I'm only seeking praise or something.." Blue mumbled. 

"Now, I seem like an asshole again." He began to curse again, but he didn't care. It helped emphasize his thoughts.

"You never told me this.." Vio whispered as he slowly rested his head on the other's head. "Why..?"

"Yeah, because each time we talk it always leads to a fight and I know most are usually because of me so I figured that I should take a step back to work on these problems before I get close.." Blue admitted.

"Why do you think I was actually surprised when you told me to come with you?" Blue pushed himself away to get to look at the other, he grinned a little. But if he was trying to make it sound a little better, he failed miserably because it only made the calm and collected hero feel even more guilty for his past actions.

"I thought for once you _actually_ wanted me around, but I guess it's cause the _better_ choices weren't available." Blue joked, he brushed his bangs a little before his grin turned into a frown. 

"And I'm sorry for that.." He said with a hushed tone as he stared at his lap again. His grip on his tunic tightening and loosening as if he wanted to hold something but was too worried he would ruin it. "I'm sorry-"

"No it's not that-" He cut him off and Blue would have rolled his eyes at this.

"Say that to my damn face. Because didn't you say you wished 'Green was here instead of' me?" Blue argued as he glared down, refusing to look up at the hero.

"I.."

"Just.. What do I give to the group that _isn't_ a burden? Am I more helpful when I'm with you guys or far? I want to be close, but I don't want to be a damn problem.." Blue hissed out, his face flushing a little. He didn't know if it was from him being angry at himself or embarrassed for speaking about this.

"Look I tried. I'm trying, I don't _want_ to ask for _your_ help, this is _my_ problem.. I'll figure it out."

"No no.. look.. I'm not the one who should solve your problems, some problems need experts and I'm not it. But.. I never knew that you struggled with this.. I'm sorry.. I actually thought you were on the very other side of that spectrum."

"Hah! Shocker, I know. I tried to believe what I babbled about. But no, I… really don't think what I do is… good.. and isn't a burden.." 

"But you do enough?" Vio frowned, "You don't even _have_ to contribute." 

"But what's the use of _that?_ How can I _not_ contribute-" Blue started and he was immediately cut off.

"Because that's not what _family_ means, Blue." Vio reminded, causing the other to fall silent. "We're _family_ first, heroes later. Even then, you do _more than enough_ to help us."

He noticed the hero tense up a little and then look up and stare. He was puzzled, Vio knew that, over that claim like he couldn't find it possible and that hearing it from the 'logic' himself made it all the more confusing.

"How..?"

"Look.. Like.." Vio tapped his chin and Blue's look of hopefulness slowly died as he nodded and almost pushed himself up.

"Oh! Okay, like you know I _know_ you're the one who helps get me back to bed right?" Vio pointed his index finger up as he spoke.

"What." 

Blue blinked slowly at him and shook his head. "Woah woah- no? That wasn't me-" Blue quickly denied it but with how nervous he got and how he felt the heat rush to his cheeks made it obvious to both of them. After all, Blue sucked at lying. His expressions were a dead giveaway.

"I was asleep, but Shadow told me. That sometimes when he gets back early, he finds you cleaning up whatever mess I made and organizing it." Vio said with a smirk that turned into a grin when Blue had the 'dawn of realization' all over his face at the fact he was caught.

"I- wait that means I was right when I sensed his presence, what the hell- that little shi-" Blue hissed before groaning as he tugged on the scarf to cover his face again. "But so what?! Anyone can do _that_. Shadow even does it! And Green! It's not special!"

"But _it is_ special!! To me at least.." Vio pouted and Blue let out a quiet screech that was muffled by his scarf.

"You hang out way too much with Red!!!" Blue hissed out and Vio laughed a little. "Really? I think I'm with Red right now, considering you're so-"

Blue groaned as he used his scarf as a weapon to hit the bookworm. "Shut up!!! Shut up shut up!!"

"Okay! Okay.. Speaking of Red though.. You help him out a lot." Vio pointed out again and Blue scoffed.

"Not as much as he helps me."

"No? Do you know how many times you helped him? Like whenever he's struggling with doubt, he almost always runs to you." He told him and Blue slowly blinked at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"What? No? When did that even _happen_." He denied it, instantly.

"When we were trying to bring Shadow back."

Oh. He forgot about that. He didn't even _realize_ he actually helped.

"He was terrified of trying to mess with dark magic, especially since he has too much magic that he was afraid it would overwhelm or get into his head." Vio hummed.

"But he didn't want to _not_ help us. It really caused him some stress that is why He came to-" 

"Me," "You,"

They spoke in union, Vio smiled softly but Blue just slowly nodded.

"To help.." Vio finished off.

".. He told me he needed a nap, couldn't sleep... Asked me if we can spend the night together, I did stay up holding him and we talked.." Blue admitted, slowly recounting the events that led up to the shadow's resurrection.

"Mhm.."

"He told me he was scared."

"He was."

"He told me he didn't know if he would be strong enough.. but he was.. and I told him that..? I comforted him and kept telling him he's good enough.. that he is more capable than he believes and that if he needed me to be there I will." Blue trailed off, a little embarrassed over the fact the others focused on that little detail.

"And you were there." Vio continued.

"Mm.."

"And you helped hold him back so the magic doesn't pull him in, even though it was blasting everywhere and _did_ hurt you."

"Heh.. I ended up on bed rest for weeks." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Mhm.. but you helped pull Red back with me and we got to pull Shadow out of the abyss." Vio said with a smug smile that lived a short life, the very next words made him regret being soft.

"You were crying." Blue teased as he poked the other's cheek and Vio swatted his hand and pouted.

"You were too!"

"Okay, fair." Blue shrugged, it became quiet again. The little hallway they sat in, it kind of brought memories that Vio didn't indulge in at the moment. 

"But it did hurt seeing you in pain and _brush us off_." Vio told him.

"Well yeah, Shadow was a flickering _mess_ on the floor, literally! I could handle it, he and Red needed more help than I did." Blue stated nonchalantly.

"Mm.. still hurt though.. but I'm grateful you were there to help. I dunno what I would have done if I lost both Red _and_ Shadow."

"Well, I'm glad I was there to control your messy experiment." Blue scoffed and Vio laughed a little.

"Still.. what about Green hm? You do know you motivate him and help him with stress right?" Vio said after moments of pondering over what to say.

"Now you're just spouting bullshit."

"I'm serious!"

"Vi, I _cause_ him stress. The number of times he pulled me by the collar and dragged me away from a fight or an obvious trap." Blue snorted.

"Well yeah, when you do _that_. But it's not just you, he worries about all of us. That's how he is." Vio agreed.

"But listen, the amount of times he gets overwhelmed, he seeks _you_ out. He likes talking to Red and me, but he never comes to us with his _personal_ problems." Vio noted a fact that made the hero clad in blue pause and mutter an 'Oh.' as he realized what the other was talking about.

"If it's a problem with a mission, he comes to me. If it's social or people? He goes to Red. But…" he trailed off.

"If it's his own conflict or stress? Something _personal?_ The amount of times I saw him get lost in thought and look obviously exhausted but didn't know what to say? You know what helped him?" Vio asked as he looked at the other, who shook his head and stared with curiosity as he waited for the answer.

"You. He's lost in thought _until he sees you_. When he does, he literally runs after you or even jumps at the mention of a challenge from you." 

Blue opened his mouth to argue but closed it, he never realized that doing stupid challenges and messing with each other helped Green feel better. "I.. I guess.." 

"He does talk after we spar.." Blue admitted. "He talks and asks me 'hypothetical' or whatever questions.. I mean I knew it was about him but.. huh.." He continued as it sunk in.

"See?" Vio grinned and Blue slowly nodded.

"I still don't see how that helps or solves my problem.. We're a group, team, but everyone has their role." Blue started.

"Green is.. balance, I guess. He's in charge of us hah.. he makes sure we don't die or lose our way.. he helps balance all our skills and opinions and everything.. he helps give us stability and be the best we can be." Blue started.

"You're the mind, the logic but also the _creative_ one. You think outside the box, you don't see things as they appear, you look in-depth and- Just- you give reason. You give us _reason?_ Does that make sense um-" Blue smiled sheepishly, shifting in his place a little as he tried to think of how to word it out.

"Like- you help make us see things in a different light. An obvious example is how you helped us understand Shadow even better."

"You're reason. Red.." Blue frowned a little, thinking of how to summarize the hero's role and he did figure it out.

"Red is the heart.. he's warm, he brings peace. He helps tone things down and make you feel good about yourself. He's the heart of the group." Blue nodded, a tender smile on his face.

"Shadow.. was hard to figure out? Like- maybe- maybe.. Courage?" He cringed at his words and shook his head.

"Like… he always tries to encourage both us and himself. He gives you motivation? Like when Red started to mess with the lingering dark magic, he helped him and encouraged him and supported him that he's doing better than anyone he ever met." Blue stated, using a memory he disliked as an example. 

Truth to be told, he was against Red using dark magic out of fear it would hurt him, but after convincing and telling him having control over it would protect him even more than pushing it away helped in letting him agree to this.

"Or like when he trains and spars with Green? They have this… rivalry? This? Weird? Connection? Like Green helps him not go overboard but Shadow helps push him into giving his best? And even at the end, whether Green or Shadow wins. They have this? Understanding?" Blue tried, putting his thoughts into words.

It wasn't _that_ that made the other quiet, Red was right. One trip was all it took to help him see Blue in a different light, how funny Blue said he was the reason that they see stuff in a different light.

He was mostly impressed over how focused the other was on them, how he managed to understand their bond and roles more in-depth than the simple 'Hero' or 'Brains' titles that were given to them. It was impressive to the point that even Vio accepted calling Red the heart or Green the stability. It helped make things make more sense.

"They just pull each other up and start to talk about what happened and compliment each others' tactics and skills."

"He's courage, motivation... Red is the heart, the warmth.. Green is the balance, the light.. You're the reason…" Blue listed again, this time with shorter sentences. "But me? I feel like I'm the _problem_ of the group.."

"Not really." Vio spoke up, trying to correct him.

"Vi, we argue and fight all the damn time." 

"And we need to work on that," Vio agreed and Blue became quiet. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want us to argue all the time." 

"But.. I never knew you actually thought that you're a problem.."

His comment surprised the hero and made him wonder if he's not that, then what is he? What is his role?

"Then what am I?" Blue grimaced, again with the bad choice of words? Really? He wanted to groan, that sounded so stupid.

But Vio wasn't laughing. He looked lost in thought. He hoped he was expressive because then maybe he could tell what went on in his mind. After a few moments, Vio nodded and looked at him with uttermost confidence.

"Strength."

"... What?" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"You asked what you are. I say Strength. You are strength. That-"

"I'm- what. Vi? Didn't you _listen_ to me? We both can hold up our own fights, being strong isn't special-"

"Can I talk? Please? Listen to me this time?" Vio asked. When he got an affirmative nod, he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"You're strength, not in the traditional sense. Yes, you _are_ strong and can fight _longer_ than half of us. But that's not what I'm focusing on." Vio hummed. " _You_ are the reason why _we_ got to be what we are or where we are now."

"You're the one who always stands and faces off whatever challenge, no matter how scary it is. You help give us the morale boost." Vio started off and Blue opened his mouth to argue but slammed it shut to let the other continue.

"When things feel overwhelming or unclear, Red latches onto _you_ . When a situation gets stressful or painful, _Green_ follows _your_ lead. When _I'm_ overworked or getting too stubborn with some plan, _you_ work around it to _ensure_ its success!" Vio stated. "Like this quest, you knew I would be too stubborn and tried to work around it to help me.. even though I was giving you a hard time.." He admitted.

"Goddesses, Shadow rarely goes to you. He goes to me or Red or Zee, but he _definitely_ goes to you when he gets overwhelmed and feels he can't talk about it with any of us because he _knows_ you won't mention it." Vio mentioned and Blue frowned.

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"Yeah, he did mention you helping him out and served to be a 'great distraction' or something."

"Huh.." Blue frowned, still doubtful. "But even then, what I do is _normal_ . It _can_ be replaced, anyone can do it."

"But we prefer it being _you_." 

"I… don't think you should speak for everyone.."

"Blue, you do way more than you have to. You work twice as hard.."

"But it's not.."

"Blue, Blue. Listen, you absolute stubborn buffoon. _Listen_ to me. Please." Vio hissed and Blue raised his arms in defense giving up.

"Rude- but fine.. it's because I'm too tired to fight." Blue admitted.

Vio let out a sigh and tried to recall all the times Blue helped them.

"Hm.. well. Obvious examples are.. When Green gets sick and needs a break, _you_ fill in for him and let him rest... When Red needs comfort, you drop whatever you're doing to help him. That's some moments, I can list all the times you helped us out in many different situations.. but it's more than enough. You're good enough."

"But _how_ is it enough? It doesn't even measure up to you guys.."

Vio sighed as he tried to think, his eyes drifted to the lantern and watched its flame flicker as the light shifted little from moment to moment.

"Hm.. look, you know how everything needs fuel to work? Like a lantern needs oil?" He gestured.

"I.. guess? How is it-"

"I'm getting to that. In order for something to work, it needs fuel..? Something to… steer it. Guide it."

"That's what you are. You're a pillar of strength. You're the reason we do what we do because we can rest knowing you will have our back." Vio hummed.

"Whenever we're in a battle, and something tough needs to be decided, you're the one who takes charge. You say you're not a leader, but you are. In a different way."

"You're… like.. rain? That washes and cleans the surface. You help us feel better. It might _not_ look heroic to you, but you have no idea how it helps us."

"I'm sorry we made it seem you're not enough. I'm sorry we made you assume such things. Because it isn't that. We bump heads and argue and fight but I'd rather live knowing you got my back than to go without you."

"You are good enough, more than enough." Vio smiled softly as he looked at the hero, who slowly blinked and bit his lip. Vio squinted his eyes at him.

"... are you crying?"

"NO- Shut up!" Blue hissed as he pulled the scarf over his face and covered his eyes. "Nope!!" 

Vio snorted as he pushed himself off the ground. "Come on, let's get back to work." He snickered as the other cursed quietly before getting up and stretching.

Vio's smile turned into a frown as he squinted his eyes and then turned to look out the window and he saw some light spread across the horizon. It seems the other realized the same thing, because he groaned and covered his face.

"MY SLEEP SCHEDULE…" 

Vio snickered as he nudged him. "Well, you did say we'll work in the morning!" 

"I _guess_.. God I really stayed up for over twenty-four hours? This will be horrible to fix."

"Why did you prefer working during the day anyways?" Vio asked and Blue blinked before playing with his scarf.

"Remember how I… kinda died..?"

"Uh.. huh?"

"Yeah.. the second time I died was because of a poe.. and the only reason I couldn't defend myself is because it was dark.. too dark.." 

This is probably the most expressive he saw the violet hero get. He went from curiosity to realization to shock and guilt.

"I- I'M SORRY-"

"NO IT'S OKAY!!" 

They stared at each other, awkwardly as Blue scratched his head while Vio fiddled with one of his coat's buttons.

"I'm sorry.. I'll also tone down the arguments okay..? We still need you to work on your anger but we can get past this." Vio started. "I don't want to hurt-"

"No no." Blue interrupted, "I'm _okay_ with arguing. I'm okay with having discussions. It helps seeing things from different angles. I just… want to be more acknowledged and be heard instead of dismissed. At least _tell_ me why my idea is being discouraged. Help me see why.. that's all."

"I can do that. Please tell me if I hit a sore spot though.. Please?"

"I'll try." Blue laughed before rubbing his eye and yawning a little, his exhaustion was catching up to him. "So… back to work?"

"Yes yes, definitely!" Vio led the way with the other walking right beside him.

Blue wanted to close his eyes for a moment, but he didn't really get to zone out. He felt a light nudge as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for helping me even though I was giving you a hard time."

"Eh, I try."

"And I appreciate that, thank you, my blue hero." Vio grinned, using that nickname he knew that flustered the other.

"I- You- What the hell!!"

"What?" Vio whistled innocently, "We gotta build that self-esteem up somehow." He teased.

"God you're such a nerdy little shit-"

* * *

  
  


"You didn't." Shadow grinned as he held the now ripped open package. 

"I did."

"What is it!" Red asked, excitedly.

"Red you already _know_ what it is." Green raised an eyebrow but the other pouted. "I do but not how important it is!"

"Oh.. it's _way_ more important. Oh my _Goddesses_ , where did you find them? Are they the same ones?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

"Yup. Literally went to death mountain to find them."

In that box was a golden pin with tanzanite in its center. He was almost terrified of holding it, terrified of somehow ruining it.

"How did you two even get these?" Green asked with curiosity.

"When we spent time together, instead of destroying stuff. We kind of discovered that bombs lead to great gem findings." Vio shrugged.

"Oh yeah and we went around, I kept showing off and destroyed some, eventually we found these gems and I liked them!" Shadow grinned.

"Mhm! If I recall you said-"

"NOPE SHUT UP!" Shadow huffed as he kicked the other lightly, but still grinning. "But my oh my. Really? All of this for Lil ol me?" He grinned at the hero and Vio knew this was his turn to get the teasing.

"I should get resurrected a few more times then,"

"No. You're not allowed to go dying on us again." Green scolded and Shadow pouted.

"But my rights-"

"They're revoked!"

"NoOoOo!"

It was the day, his resurrection day, and it was _special_. They didn't plan much though. All they did was go to castle town, spend the day doing whatever the shadow wanted (that was legal, of course), and then snuck into the castle and had a mini secret tea party with Zelda. Now they're home. Link's father retired early and all that's left were five teenagers sprawled across the living room.

It was more of an everyday thing for the others, but it was special to the shadow. He rarely got to go out and have a day dedicated to his existence, it did make him brag a _lot_ though. But just this once, _some_ of them will tolerate it and agree with whatever claim he came up with.

Shadow cackled as he looked at the gift and raised an eyebrow at the violet hero who was shrugged in response.

"Oh ha ha, laugh all you want." Vio pouted, but he wasn't genuinely upset.

"No no, it's _great_ . I just didn't expect _you_ to be a gift guy." Shadow stated and Red sat up instantly, pointing at himself as grinned.

"Oh oh! That's because it was _my_ idea!!" Red exclaimed.

"Oh?" Shadow blinked and stared in surprise.

"Mhm!!" Green continued as he made his way to the couch where the purple hero and the shadow sat and ruffled the nerd's hair before draping his arm around their shoulders and let his head rest against Vio's while looking at Shadow.

"Poor Vio was panicking! He needed an idea for good ol you! And Red offered the idea of gifts!" Green sighed and Vio groaned as he pushed him away.

"Yes!! Dear old prince charming over there needed our guidance!" Red nodded as he jumped to his feet. "And if one of us needs help, we will all try!"

"Oh and you told us that that old pin was ugly and you needed something better." Green continued.

"Hey! That old pin was _mine_ so it ain't ugly, dumbass!" Blue hissed from the kitchen and finally joined them, sitting on a wooden frame chair while crossing his arms. "Oh and _thank you so much_ for helping with the dishes, assholes."

"You are very welcome!" Red chirped, grinning at him, and Blue opened his mouth before sighing and deciding against correcting him.

"Why thank you, prince nerdiness." Shadow snickered while Vio covered his face and rubbed it. 

"You guys are the worst, you know this?"

"Oh, you love us, hush." Green stuck his tongue out. He moved to sit on the couch's arm, Blue grimaced at that.

"Sit properly."

"I can't hear you Bluey!" Green denied and poked Vio with his foot, which made the purple hero stare at him with disappointment.

"You looooove us!"

Vio looked at him then at his foot then back at him and sighed. "Goddesses, I _unfortunately_ do." Vio admitted but swatted the other's foot away, that caused Green to yelp and Blue to cackle.

"RUDE-"

"I was _joking_ ." Vio laughed and sighed. "I do love you idiots, but you _still_ are the worst." he reminded.

Shadow stared at the pin, held it up as he observed it.

"How, in the world.. did you manage to do this?" He asked with genuine surprise. "Did you make this? It looks _too_ professional. No offense Vi."

"Oh no, I know how bad I am at craftsmanship. I do like designing apparently I'm good at that." Vio shrugged. 

"The execution though… not so much. So we went to a professional for help."

"So how much did it cost you." 

"Nothing." Vio said, smirking a little while Shadow slowly blinked and stared at him. 

"Did you… _rob_ a man for me? That is the most _beautiful gift-"_

"He didn't rob a man for you." Green laughed and shook his head.

"Nope! It was, actually, thanks to Blue." Vio corrected. His claim made the other three stare at him before their attention shifted to the blue hero who was also staring at the purple hero then blinked when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Wh- hey hey what's the sudden focus, idiots?!" Blue hissed.

"You _robbed_ a dude for me? Blue I didn't know you cared!" 

"I DIDN'T ROB A MAN! NO ONE GOT ROBBED!" Blue hissed out, voice slightly cracking as he stared at them with disbelief.

"Mhm! Blue made a deal with them and they managed to do it for free." Vio nodded and they were quiet again.

".. THAT TAKES MORE EFFORT- YOU _DO_ CARE." Shadow accused, pointing at him and Blue _would_ have gotten embarrassed if it weren't for the other's tone.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE IT'S A _BAD_ THING!" Blue retorted.

"It isn't but you didn't deny it! Good to know." 

"I-"

"Blue does care!" Red repeated, giving a nod as he grinned. Too sure of himself.

"No-"

"He did go through too much to help me," Vio added.

"Stop-"

"We been knew." Green nodded, as he got off the couch and went over to the blue hero and draped an arm around him. "We been knew." He repeated while Blue _tried_ to push him off.

"Ughhh… I agree with the nerd. All of you are the worst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeet?


End file.
